


Death to my Soul

by Posmie



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: (More characters later on), (No idea what to put), (Will accept other OCs), Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Death, Gen, Original Character(s), Other, Possible Character Death, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posmie/pseuds/Posmie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You all know what CreepyPasta are right? Cold-blooded killers running around fulfilling their need to kill. But did you know there was two types of CreepyPasta? Some CreepyPasta live with the mystical Slenderman while others live with the demon Zalgo. These two types are full of hate for each other. Everyday certain ones from each group head out and recruit more to join their side, because sooner or later one side is gonna start a war. And it won't be pretty when it begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death to my Soul

This isn't a real chapter I just wanted to see if you people would think this is a good idea. Please review and tell me what you think about this. In the mean time I'll be typing up the **real** chapter on the sidelines.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story on here, so please no hate. I will accept OCs as long as you send me an image of them with their name and backstory.


End file.
